Epilog
Minęło kilka lat od śmierci Riesego. Minął żal i smutek po śmierci wielu smoków. Minął żal i smutek po śmierci Luliusa, którego Noctis opłakiwał przez długi czas, lecz wybaczył Tenebowi i teraz stali się przyjaciółmi i mimo, że rządzą na dwóch różnych wyspach to starają się często spotykać. Brillo po wygranej mimo pierworodztwa (czy tam pierwoklucia jak to jest u smoków) ustąpił swojemu bratu koronę. Powiedział wtedy, że zbyt długo żył jako samotnik i teraz nie umie poradzić sobie w tłumie, a co by było gdyby jeszcze musiał nimi rządzić? Poleciał więc zwiedzać dalekie wyspy rzadko odwiedzając brata. Spes była załamana śmiercią Luliusa i zamknęła się w sobie jednak dzięki Noctisowi z dnia na dzień zaczyna znowu ufać smokom. Na pewno ciekawi was co z Umbrą. No cóż, co tu dużo mówić, jest teraz władczynią Dunkel. Z niewolnicy weszła na sam szczyt. Jest szczęśliwa mając u boku kochającego męża, chociaż nie wiadomo które z nich jest bardziej szczęśliwe. Niestety zawsze pozostają blizny przeszłości które zaczynają boleć po wielu latach. Jest coś o czym nie wiecie. Tuż przed śmiercią Toda, czyli ojca Fortisa nałożył klątwę na swojego syna "Jeśli kiedykolwiek będziesz miał syna to twój pierworodny zginie, chyba, że będzie dorastał z dala od ciebie, może chociaż on uratuje honor rodu i stanie się bezwzględnym mordercą". Teneb nie mógł ryzykować życiem swojego syna, musiał to zrobić. Podszedł do legowiska, usiadł przy nim i popatrzył na dwa jaja. Jedno było czarne z ledwie widocznymi białymi paskami, to był znak, że wykluje się smoczyca, czyli ona nie jest zagrożona. Jednak drugie jajo było czarne jak noc. Już teraz można było zauważyć, że to będzie naprawdę piękny smok. Teneb wstał i chciał już chwycić jajo by je wynieść, ale nie mógł. Przecież to jego syn! Zginie sam w lesie... tylko, że jeśli tu zostanie to i tak zginie. Musiał mu dać szansę na życie, może i będzie samotny, lecz będzie żył. Tylko jak pożegnać się ze swoim synem? Z oka Teneba popłynęła łza: - Wszystko w porządku? - Odezwał się cichy głos za jego plecami - Nie, nie jest w porządku - Odparł szepcząc - Nie umiem tego zrobić - To naprawdę jest konieczne? Może jest inne wyjście - Umbro, tylko to mogę dla niego zrobić, on jest silny, musi przeżyć - A co jeśli mu się nie uda? A co jeśli zginie? - Tutaj na pewno zginie, ale nie umiem tego zrobić, chcę widzieć jego życie. Chcę widzieć jak pierwszy raz wzbije się w niebo, chcę go nauczyć latać ścigając się z wiatrem - Potem dodał cicho - Chcę go mieć u swojego boku - Tenebie popatrz na mnie - Smok spojrzał w jej oczy - Wiem, że syn to nie to samo co córka, ale on musi żyć, przecież potem go znajdziesz, musimy zrobić to, co jest dla niego najlepsze - A co jeśli nie przeżyje? - Spytał drżącym głosem Teneb - Nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczę. Nie wybaczę sobie też tego, że zostanie mordercą - Spojrzał w oczy Umbry - Jednak muszę zaryzykować - Zrób to jutro, chcę mieć go dzisiaj przy sobie - Poprosiła - Nie, muszę to zrobić teraz Liznął Umbrę po pysku i delikatnie wziął jajo w pysk. Popatrzył w oczy swojej żony, leciały z nich łzy. Wyszedł powoli z jaskini i spojrzał w górę. Był piękny wieczór, niebo było czyste i pełne gwiazd. Wyspa nie wyglądała już na zaniedbaną tak jak kilka lat temu. Teraz wszyscy byli szczęśliwi. Oprócz ich władcy który rozprostował skrzydła i poleciał w mrok. Leciał długo, nie miał pojęcia gdzie ma zostawić syna, jednak mimo, że leciał całą noc to nie czuł zmęczenia. Siły dodawała mu myśl, że musi uratować syna. Wreszcie zobaczył piękną wyspę, z góry zauważył dobrze ukrytą zatoczkę ze srebrnym jeziorem. Wylądował tam i ostrożnie położył jajko na miękkim mchu. Za nie długo miał się wykluć, więc nałowił kilka ryb żeby miał co jeść. Położył je przy legowisku, odszedł kilka kroków i ostatni raz spojrzał na jajo które zaczęło się trząść. Jajo stoczyło się z legowiska i pękło. Koło skorupek leżał mały czarny smok, no właśnie, czarny, przecież Nocne Furie rodzą się białe. Jednak on był calutki czarny. Otworzył oczy które zaraz potem zamknął, bo słońce go oślepiło. Sekundę później znowu zaczął je otwierać. Powoli, tak żeby przyzwyczaiły się do światła. Wreszcie otworzyły się na całą szerokość. Były zielone niczym trawa. Ciekawie przyglądały się swojemu ojcu. Wydał cichy pisk radości i zaczął chwiejnym iść w jego stronę. Jednak Teneb cofnął tak, że odległość miedzy nimi nie zmieniła się. Maluch pisnął, ale tym razem ze zdziwieniem i znowu zrobił krok. Starszy smok znowu cofnął się znowu i zamruczał uspokajająco. Smoczek usiadł ze zdziwieniem i popatrzył prosto w błękitne oczy, były smutne jak nigdy dotąd. Teneb chciał do niego podejść i go przytulić, lecz nie mógł tego zrobić. Odleciał nie oglądając się do tyłu. Będzie mu tu dobrze, wyspa była pełna małej zwierzyny którą będzie mógł się pożywiać i czegoś jeszcze. Po drugiej stronie wyspy słyszał podniesione głosy, poleciał tam i zobaczył dziwne, dwunożne stworzenia. Wszystkie zebrały się przed jakimś domem z którego wyszedł ktoś z blond włosami: - Słuchajcie wszyscy, nasz wódz Stoick ma wam coś do ogłoszenia! - Z domu wyszedł ktoś rudy z jakimś zawiniątkiem na rękach - Dzisiaj urodził mi się syn! - Powiedział Stoick - Ma na imię Czkawka Teneb popatrzył na małe zawiniątko i w myślach poprosił żeby było szczęśliwe. Ostatni raz spojrzał na wyspę, wiedział, że musi odlecieć, lecz jak ma zostawić swojego syna? Poleciał nad zatoczkę i ukrył się w cieniu. Jego syn porozrzucał ryby które mu nałowił i sam wszedł do wody. Stoi zupełnie w bezruchu i nagle atakuje, a ryba trafia do brzucha. Teneb uspokoił się, mały da sobie rade. Spojrzał na niego ostatni raz i wrócił do domu. Kategoria:I mrok pochłonie Ziemię